The various embodiments described herein generally relate to the field of computer networks.
Computer systems often use multiple computers that are coupled together in a common chassis. The computers may be separate servers that are coupled by a common backbone within the chassis. Each server is a pluggable board that includes at least one processor, an on-board memory, and an Input/Output (I/O) interface. Further, the servers may be connected to a switch to expand the capabilities of the servers. For example, the switch may permit the servers to access additional Ethernet networks or Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) slots and also may permit communication between servers in the same or different chassis. In addition, multiple switches may also be combined to create a distributed network fabric. The distributed network fabric may include multiple controller nodes for coordinating activities among the multiple servers.